This is really happening
by SquirrellGirl22
Summary: Emmas shocked when she goes into labour at 3am. Then she realizes this is really happening.
1. Chapter 1

Killian" Emma shook him "Killian wake up" Emma shook him again.

"Aye love" Killian mumbled.

"I think my water just broke" Emma exclaimed.

"What!?" Killian jumped up "Uh i'll get your bag you stay calm" Killian said as he attempted to get dressed.

"Yeah i'm the one who needs to stay calm" Emma laughed getting out of bed. "Ow" she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Killian stopped staring at her.

"Contraction" Emma told him " I'll be fine in a minute, but we should hurry" she added.

"Let's go then" Killian said pushing her out the door.

"Maybe" I should drive Emma suggested "You haven't exactly learnt yet" She added.

"It'll be fine, now get in the car!" Killian demanded.

"Okay" Emma said getting in the car "Ah" Emma moaned clenching her teeth.

"Emma, are you okay" Killian asked for like the fifth time that night.

"Fine." Emma said "Just get me to the hospital, quick!"

"Shit" Emma exclaimed "I forgot my phone."

"What do you need your phone for" Killian questioned.

"I want to call my parents" Emma replied.

"Oh" Hook said Wait, I've got my phone" Hook realized turning to Emma.

"Eyes on the road!" Emma exclaimed.

Okay, sorry" Hook said handing Emma the phone.

"Thanks" Emma said "Crap another contraction" she groaned when it was over she dialed her mom's number.

"Emma is everything OK it's 3am " her mom questioned.

"I'm fine mom. Me and Killian are headed to the hospital I'm in labour" Emma explained.

"OK me and David will meet you there"

"We're here Emma" Hook said

"OK let's go have a baby" Emma said as she got out the car.

"Aye love, let's go have a baby" Killian replied kissing her.

"Ah" Emma exclaimed "The contractions are getting closer together."

"Ok, wait here I'll go get a wheelchair" Hook said.

"Not like I can go anywhere" Emma grimaced as another contraction set in.

"Once she got inside and hooked up to all the machines her parents walked in.

"Are you okay" her mother asked.

"I'm fine" Emma replied crying out as another contraction set in. The doctor walked in and told she'd need to push soon, the next half an hour went by in a blur but soon enough she heard her baby cry. The last thing she heard before she passed out was that she had a baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma, Emma get up" Killian said shaking her

"What Killian?" Emma questioned "It's 2:30 in the fricking morning."

"Our little pirate requests your special services," Killian answered

"OK" Emma sighed getting out of the bed. When she got to the nursery she picked little Rosie and went to sit in the rocking chair. "Okay my little pirate eat up" Emma sighed.

"Waaa" Rosie's cry jolted Emma back into reality

"What?!" Emma said opening her eyes sunlight was streaming through the window of, the nursery?

"Crap" Emma said to no one in particular "I must have fallen asleep" She said looking down at the baby smiling.

"Oh, you're awake!" Killian grinned entering the room.

"You could've woken me up," Emma said "I might have dropped Rosie." she added

"You looked so peaceful though love." Killian joked taking Rosie out of Emma's hands "Phew, someone needs a diaper change." Killian said taking Rosie over to the changing table.

"Yeah well, I'll leave that to you captain," Emma told him standing up "I need a coffee."

As Emma walked down the stairs she heard the phone ring I wonder who could be calling at this time in the morning? Emma thought to herself.

"Hello" Emma said answering the phone

"Hey Emma" Snow said

"Who is it?" Killian asked coming down the stairs with Rosie

"My Mom" Emma told him

"Oh, tell her I say hi" Killian said passing Emma a cup of coffee

"Emma are you still there?" her mom questioned

"Yeah, I'm here," Emma replied "I'm going to put you on speaker OK?"

"Yeah, fine" her mom said

"What did you do?" Killian asked shocked "I can hear her,"

"Yeah, I put her on speaker," Emma laughed

"Hey Killian." Snow said

"She can hear me" Killian said baffled

"Yes Killian she can hear you." Emma told him "I'll explain later," Emma told Killian "Now, mom what is it you need."

"Can't a mom call her favourite daughter in the morning without needing a reason?" Snow questioned

"Firstly mom, I'm your only daughter and second we'll see each other at Granny's for lunch in a couple of hours. So what do you need?"

"Me and David were wondering if you Killian can take Neal at lunch and babysit him overnight, we would appreciate a bit of alone time…"

"Yeah fine," Emma said "We don't need details."

"Okay, thanks I'll see you at lunch." Snow replied

"Okay bye mom." Emma said hanging up the phone.

"I hope you didn't have plans tonight," Emma said turning to Killian

"No love." Killian replied embracing Emma

"I'm going to shower." Emma said walking towards the stairs

"I need to shower to." Killian said grinning boyishly

"What about Rosie?" Emma said

"Sound asleep" Killian said walking towards her

"Hey" Emma squealed as Killian picked her up carrying her up the stairs into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma, Killian over here." Emma looked up from her phone to see her mother waving from a booth at the back of Granny's diner.

"Hey mom, Hey dad." Emma said sitting down "Hello, Neal," Emma said in a sing songy voice, picking the baby up.

"Have you ordered yet," Killian asked "I'm starved."

"Killian!" Emma exclaimed "You had 4 slices of french toast, not even 3 hours ago!"

"So, that was breakfast." Kilian said grinning

"Men." Emma sighed

After they'd eaten, Emma's parents handed Emma Neal's stuff and left. Not soon after Killian and Emma went home and set up Neal's stuff in Rosie's nursery.

"Emma." Killian called

"What." Emma yelled back

"We have a situation." Killian said now standing in the door frame holding Neal.

"What did you do!" Emma almost screamed turning around. Neal was crying and had a big gash on his forehead and was covered in blood. "Mary Margaret is going to kill us" Emma yelled

"Emma you could just heal him," Killian suggested

"Ok that will work, but we still have to tell Mary Margaret," Emma said calmly

"Ok, but we'll wait til she comes home," Killian said

"Fine." Emma said taking Neal out of Killian's arms "What happened anyway," Emma asked

"Neal tried to take one of Rosie's toys so she threw her pirate ship at him." Killian replied

"Which toy did Neal try to take." Emma asked

"That stuffed dog Rosie's in love with." Killian replied

"Ok." Emma said as she finished healing Neal. "Killian, go get Neal changed." Emma told him Rosie's crying, I guess she's hungry," Emma sighed handing Neal to Killian.

"Aye aye love." Killian said walking up the stairs

Neal's asleep." Killian announced entering the kitchen

"Shhh." Emma whispered "I just got Rosie to sleep."

"Oh sorry." Killian whispered back bringing Emma into his arms and kissing her forehead "Relax." He told her "You're doing fine." He assured her

"Thanks." Emma said smiling planting a kiss on his lips before going to make a hot chocolate. "Huh?" Emma was jolted out of her nap from the shrill ringing of her phone "Crap I must have fallen asleep" Emma said to herself as she answered the phone

"Hello." Emma said

"Hey Emma, It's mom"

"Hey mom," Emma said quietly noticing Killian sleeping with Rosie in his arms.

"Is everything Ok," Her mom questioned worriedly

"Everythings fine mom, you need to stop worrying and enjoy yourself." Emma replied

"Ok." Her mom replied "Bye Emma"

"Bye mom" Emma said hanging up. Before Emma got up she took a picture of Killian and Rosie and then went to check on Neal. When she got to the nursery she found Neal awake and the minute he saw her he said Em-Em reaching his arms out to be picked up. Hey little buddy Emma said smiling and taking him downstairs to get him a bottle and a fresh diaper.

The next day Rosie decided to wake up at 2 am therefore waking Neal up. So Emma got up and dealt with Rosie as Killian got up and dealt with Neal. Once they'd both been fed and changed Emma and Killian went back to bed.

"Now, I know why people say twins are hell." Emma laughed placing her head on Killian's chest and entwining her fingers with his. Killian just smiled and ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep again.

"Emma get up" Killian said shaking her "Your parents will be here in an hour,"

"Crap." Emma said going to shower

"Wait." Killian said

"What?" Emma said turning around

"I have to shower to."

"So." Emma said

"I won't have time to shower bye the time you're finished." Killian said

"Well, I guess you'll just have to join me pirate," Emma said grinning mischievously.

"Really Emma," Killian said grinning as he got out of bed

After they showered and got ready they went and got Neal and Rosie ready just in time. "Emma, your parents are here." Killian yelled up the stairs

"Coming!" Emma yelled coming down the stairs with Neal and his stuff.

"Did everything go smoothly." Emma's mom asked

"Almost." Emma said

"What do you mean almost." Emma's mom asked

"There was an incident where a pirate ship was thrown but everyone's fine" Emma said

"Ok," her mom said "Bye Emma, Bye Killian" David said as him and Mary Margaret left.

"Well i'd say we deserve a holiday alone now." Killian suggested winking at Emma

"Maybe" Emma said laughing

"What's so funny" Killian asked confused

"Nothing" Emma said placing a chaste kiss on his lips and going to get Rosie.


End file.
